


Affair, Remembered

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [33]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Love Bingo fill "Love Affair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair, Remembered

Janice had been excited at first, to be noticed by him. Sure, she had guys hit on her all the time, something about being blonde made her a target, even in this enlightened age of equality. That was a load of crap. If it truly was an age of sexual equality, the hot men would be wearing the short-short Star Fleet uniform skirts.

When he had started to silently flirt when she brought him reports to sign or his coffee, she noticed because she had been looking too. The flirtatious glances and winks became soft touches, the slide of fingers across a hand when he took the data pad from her, the brush of his hand on hers when he took his coffee mug. It was thrilling, exciting, and most of all it was fun indulging her case of hero worship.

It was also against regulations. He could get into a lot of trouble, if anyone ever found out, if any impropriety could ever be proven.

The teasing went on for months. In a document packet from Starfleet Command, Yeoman Rand received her official separation date; her tour would be up and she would have to leave the Enterprise unless she signed on for another four years. She had known at the start of the five year mission that she would be required to make this decision, but she hadn’t given it much thought back then, she thought she would just sign on for another tour and stay with the ship.

But the flirting was getting to be more. She had begun to have real feelings for him, beyond those a yeoman should have for a captain. She thought perhaps she might need to leave; this was a situation that was doomed. How could she stay when the situation threatened to explode into something that could potentially wreck both of their careers?

She wished she could blame alien pollen or drugs or space madness for the night it happened, but it was just plain, old fashioned lust. The flirting had gone too far. He passed by her in a corridor after duty shift one night; they were alone on the deck near her quarters. He turned, stopped and stared and she stared back. Stalking towards her, he had grasped her shoulders in his hands. He had pressed against her, edged her back towards her door and through it when it opened. As he kissed her, she decided that she would indulge this, she needed this. Just this once, then no more, it would all have to stop for the good of both of them.

Janice would be one more notch on Jim Kirk’s belt, another in a long chain of affairs. Unlike his other conquests, Janice cared for him. When they made love, it was love for her, not just sex. She would cherish the memory of the intimacy for all of her days.

Because she loved him, she could not let it happen again. Others had begun to notice the flirting. She had gotten wind of some of the rumors flying around the ship. For now they were just rumors, there was no proof, no one knew anything.

Leaving would mean the end of her dreams of a lifetime career with Starfleet. She didn’t sign the re-up papers; she let them molder in her inbox while she tried to distance herself from the Captain. She looked past his shoulder as he signed the reports. She placed his coffee cup on the arm of his chair and dashed away. He eventually got the message and the flirting between them ground to a halt.

She should have been more careful. She should have taken precautions. When McCoy told her that her bouts of stomach troubles and fatigue were not a simple bug she’d picked up, her decision was made. Fate had intervened. She had a way to stay in Starfleet and leave the Enterprise.

McCoy asked, but she didn’t tell him who her partner had been, though she knew he suspected when he asked if she was going to tell the captain. He signed off on the forms to have her assignment changed to a planetside duty station and she left the Enterprise at Starbase 9 without telling anyone the real reason. It was her secret to keep forever. Janice Rand had very briefly had the love of her hero.

And that was what she told her daughter when the girl was old enough to ask about her father.

 

The End


End file.
